Unexpected Love
by Orlando8
Summary: Jack is in a drama problem with two women. Please R
1. Characters

Characters:  
Heather Pettit- Main character who is in love with Luke but Luke  
doesn't love her and goes with another. After Luke, Heather falls in  
love with Captain Jon O'Neil and something exciting happens.  
Miya Sparrow- Jack's loves who helps Heather with her problems and  
watch's her back.  
Jack Sparrow- Miya's love who also helps Heather threw out the story.  
Captain Kaluza (Lea Long)- Miya's and Heather buddy. Captain of the  
Goodship Lollipop.  
Luke Peterson- Heather's ex-boyfriend who didn't love her and want  
with another.  
Jon O'Neil- Heather's love who takes his worst and turns it around.  
Captain of the Notre Dame. 


	2. The new begining

One night, a long time ago there was a man and women, their names were Isabel and Jose. They had a little girl named Heather, but when she was born everyone knew she was special. She had a P burned on her arm, nobody would go near her. They thought she was evil for the P that was burned on her arm was the sign of a pirate. Isabel and Jose tried the hardest they could to make Heather fit in with other people, but it was no use. They sent Heather to the Caribbean where the pirates were so she could fit in and Heather would grow up to be a beautiful young lady, one day hoping to go home.  
10 years later, she met the famous pirate, Jack Sparrow. She bet him in a sword fight that she would win; she kicked the sword right out of his hands. He invited her to come along with him on the Black Pearl and since Heather had no real home she joined him. When she got to the Pearl she was a little scared. She wondered why there were so many holes and how it was still in good condition and didn't sink.  
Heather met most of Jack's like Miya and Michael, who become Heathers closest friends. One day when sailing in to a harbor, somewhere she had no clue where it was. She felt sick, on the way down to the port she fell down in to the water. Jack being the only one who can swim, jumped in after her but was to slow.  
A young boy named Luke sailed in from Port Royal. He was a blacksmith like our dear friend Will Turner and a merchant. His ship was made especially just for him. It was created to sail to sea really fast, but not as fast as the Black Pearl.  
Luke jumped in to the water before Jack and saved her. Now Luke was the cutest, but he was the kindest and Heather was in love. You'd sometimes find for humming love songs, day dreaming about Luke, and her room was always filled with brightness. Luke and Heather started to date and two months after that, he proposed to her. They the happiness couple, always smiling, never fitting until one day.  
Heather and Luke were suppose to meet in the towns bar to celebrate there engagement, but Heather waited for two hours then started back to Luke's ship, the Degrassi which Heather had just moved into while her ship, the Pink Flamingo was being built. When she got to the Degrassi the light were off. She walked into hers and Luke's room, but finds her best and most trustworthy friend on top of Luke naked making out, joined together like twin pops. His hands were on her breast and well we all know where. Heather's friends, Kate, jumped off of him so fast that she was flying. "Heather, you were going to hang out with Miya on the Pearl tonight" said Luke in a kind of questioning voice "no Luke, that's tomorrow but I see your mind was in the clouds." "I' am sorry those aren't clouds those are breasts and its not you mind it's your dick. Oh maybe their not clouds or breasts it a life size cookie and you need to lick the cream filling out of it so you can fit your huge dick in it." Heather screamed at Luke while she started to pack "Heather, it's not what seems" "really, well what it seemed to me a little while ago your cock was in my best friends hands and your hands were on her naked breast" "well that's my story what's yours" Luke started to look around confused and wanting to run "ok... Kate was out side and she fell into the water I saved her and we came back up here. I was going to give her a pair of your clothes when she ripped off my clothes and her clothes and started kissing me I should have stopped her but I didn't. I'm sorry." "Don't give me that bull shit." "You're a liar and you liked Kate ever since you met her you just loved me to get with her but that's not what happen you loved me too and you can't tell who you loved until she came to your ship to make out with you." "That would explain why you never did it with me." "You're just a lying asshole with a dick like all of them, the wedding is off. I'm leaving tonight to live with Miya and Jack on the Black Pearl." "Their sailing back to Port Royal, your never see me again." Heather says while packing up all of her belongings "oh and you may keep the candy coved condoms and eatable underwear for your next blow job or head." The next three months, Heather spent the whole time in complete darkness.  
It happen so fast, one day Miya's ex who left her at the alter, came to see her. His name was Captain Jon O'Neil. He didn't know that Miya was engaged, but when he found out hell rose. After a few months Jack and Jon became friends, but Jack still watches what Jon does for he is still wary about him stealing Miya away. Even though Jon had other thoughts on his mind, even though he really didn't know it, he was in love with Heather.  
Everyday Heather hated Jon more and more until one day, she realized her hatred for Jon was really love and on the someday Jon kidnapped Heather and Miya, took Miya into the back cabin and tried to reason with her. "Miya, the reason I didn't come to the wedding and left you is because I was thinking of commitment and how I was rushing into things. I was going to came back, but I thought I would make a fool of myself ... I was just afraid." Jon paced back and forth "I loved you and gave you my heart and want do you do, you give it back and it's broken. Well this is my new life... with Jack." "I have one thing to ask... what does he have that I don't?" asked Jon "A cute butt and a nice pair of ... well you get it" 


	3. The fight

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own any of these characters except for Kalazu and Will the Panther. I used some of the other characters that you probably know from other stories that my friends did. I was allowed to use them.  
  
As the fleet pushed through the crowd to get to the front they caught glimpses of the fight. Lea and the man began circling each other with swords drawn. The man attacked first, but he supposedly hit air when Lea moved at the last second. The man tried again, but this time his attack was parried by Lea. Then they both attacked at once. With their swords crossed Lea pushed with all her might making the man stumble. That was what she had been waiting for. In a split-second the man was on the ground with Lea's foot on his chest and her sword at his throat. His sword had disappeared.  
  
"Do you surrender", said Lea.  
  
The man grumbled," Aye."  
  
"Do you swear never to harm another woman on this island again", said Kalazu.  
  
The man answered," Aye miss."  
  
Lea said," I never want to see your sorry butt again." She moved her foot and let the man get up. When he turned around she left to go back to the bar. Everybody seeing the fight had ended left to go back to whatever they were doing. Lea passed by a box where here panther was sitting. "So you couldn't help", said Lea. Her panther just looked at her and then followed Lea back into the bar where Jack was counting the betting money he made on the fight, Miya was hanging all over him, Will was sitting there listening to Elizabeth drone on about the fashions in London, and Heather was swooning over the new arrival in the fleet Captain Jon O'Neil. She passed them walking towards the bar to pick up the drinks she was going to get in the first place. Lea was proud of herself she won the fight. She paid the bartender for the drinks and walked them back to the table almost falling over a drunken guy on the floor. When she finally arrived at the table she overheard Elizabeth talking about Lea.  
  
Elizabeth said," She is such a poser. She probably staged the fight to show off. She thinks that she is all that. I bet she has parents and they abandoned her at birth because she was so ugly. She isn't even a good pirate. The man that took her in was a complete drunk. Her ship is a complete mess. I don't know how she could sail. Her crew is really stupid and ugly. Shish."  
  
When Lea heard this she quickly dropped the drinks on the table and ran out of the tavern. Everybody heard the crash of the drinks on the table and looked at the door where Lea was just exiting. 


	4. sex

The one night when Jon and Heather were on Jon's ship that night, after celebrating the 6 year anniversary of Captain Kaluza's ship the Good Ship Lollipop, they lie on the bed in Jon's cabin facing each other getting ready to make out again when Heather goes "what makes you happy?" "You make me happy sweetie" "Would you ever go and have sex with another while your still with me would you?" asked Heather nicely "No of course not my sexkitten, why do you ask" "oh just wanted to know" cried Heather "no I think it's because you had a reason. What is it, tell me" "no" Heather said as Jon explained "please" with the cutest look on his face and kissed her "I hate it when you do that" "ok, I'll tell you. My ex- boyfriend Luke said he loved me too and we were engaged to be married, but on our engagement party he never showed up and I went back to his ship to see if he was there and he was, but he was with my best friend Kate in bed, naked. So we broke up. There happy." "Luke of the Degrassi, that Luke" "Yes that Luke" "We were best friends until... well when I going to marry Miya" "do you know were he is right now" asked Luke "no, why" Heather said "because I'm going to go down there and kick his ass." said Jon "no, you can't" "why" "because..." "... I don't want him, I want you" Then both her and Jon want back to making out.  
The next couple of nights Jon was acting really weird. On July 16, 5 months after Jon and Heather began going out, Jon asked Heather to meet him outside his ship because he had a gift to give her. Well Heather met Jon at his ship but he was not there. Two minutes passed and nothing happen. Suddenly, Heather looked behind his ship, she seen the brightest pink ship, flamingo wings and a flamingo's head. She knew it was the Pink Flamingo... her ship.  
Jon jumped down from the ship and came towards Heather, when he got down on one knee and asked that one question "will you marry me..." 


	5. The engagement

The sea was moving really fast when Jon proposed to Heather. The night sky was beaming down on them. Heather knew what to say, but didn't know how to say it. She loved him and repeated the question in and out of her mind until she finally said her answer "yes, I will marry you."  
Jon beamed up at her and smiled his wide smile which made her smile. Jon got back up on two feet and kissed Heather. Heather knew this marriage was meant to happen. All of a sudden Heather heard a voices calling her. "Heather, is that you" said the voice "Heather, its Luke" "Luke? What are you doing here?" cried Heather "Well that's my ship over there, if you didn't notice." "well I didn't notice because that ship isn't apart of a life anymore" and she looked towards Jon. "oh..." Luke said "... well I'm sorry for disturbing you and ... what's your name?" "Captain Jon O'Neil, we were good friends until I was going to marry Miya and I came back to get Miya and found Heather and now we'll engaged." "wait, Heather, your engaged again" Luke said with this sad tone in his voice. "yes, why?" "oh, just wondering" "anyway got to go, good day Jon and Heather. Oh and congratulations on the engagement." 


	6. the dream

Later that night while Heather was sleeping she had a dream  
Luke walks into Heathers room. "what do you want" "Heather I still love you, make love to me" Luke yelled at Heather pushing her on to the bed "make love to me now!!!!!" he pulled down his pants he took his manhood and pushed harder and harder. Then he wiggled it in and out of Heather. Heather's and Luke's tongues colliding, there lips were captured. Heather was trying to stop him but it was so great. The feeling of Luke's hands on her breast, his manhood wiggling inside her, and him pushing harder and harder. They were doing doggy style then style 96. At the end they started all over this time in the bath tub. The next thing that happen in her dream was that she was having Luke's kids and they kept popping out. "Heather" a deep voice screamed in the back of her mind.  
.... She woke up with Miya, Jack, Jon, and Kalazu standing over her. She was soaked in sweat. "Heather, are you ok, Hunny" "it was just a bad dream, luv" Jack said in his drunken voice. "what time is it" "two o'clock in the afternoon Hun, why?" "no reason." Heather didn't tell anyone her dream, but she knew Luke was waiting for her. 


	7. He's back

Chapter 6  
Heather want for a walk to clear her mind. She walked from her ship back to the Black Pearl and then pass the Degrassi, where she was cased by birds and ran into town. In town, everybody looked at her like she was a devil woman.  
All of a sudden she is hit by something and thrown into an alleyway. The thing that hit her was Luke. The alleyway he pushed her into, enclosed and she was trapped. Luke pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her, just like in her dream.  
He starts to unbutton his top and his pants, than started to unbutton Heather's choths. He pushed so hard that Heather passed out. When she woke up the next morning she was stuck in a cell with handcuffs around her wrists and she was hanging on a poll. 


	8. the meeting

Chapter 7  
Luke came in and started screaming at Heather. "what do you think you were doing, getting engaged to him. His a losetr, his not your type." Heather screamed back "how do you know. You never cared about me, not once." "he loves me and I love him. He and I both know we would never cheat on each other like someone I know"  
Luke walked in to the cell "but I loved you too and you walked out on me"  
"you know why I did because you were having sex with my best friend the week of our engagement. You are an ass..." but she didn't get to finish what she was saying, Luke slapped Heather hard across her face. For the rest of the night, Heather was quiet. 


End file.
